Sinful
by Sancia Chislaine
Summary: “No what calls to him is your sinful ways,” she screamed. “Sinful,” I smiled. “Must you compliment me when I’m about to slaughter you? I might think you were trying to get me to change my mind about hurting you.”


**Story Title: **Sinful

**Author:** Angel Moon Princess

**Summary: **"No what calls to him is your sinful ways," she screamed. "Sinful," I smiled. "Must you compliment me when I'm about to slaughter you? I might think you were trying to get me to change my mind about hurting you."

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter series nor do I own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to J.K. Rowlings.

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to Miz Thang. Thank you for listening to me all afternoon.

**Warning:** In order to truly understand this story you'll have to do a double take. I know that I didn't flat out say who the main characters were but that was my intention. It's leading up to a big shock that was intended for the story so after you read it the first time, read it again knowing who the 'she' and 'I' was.

"That's the truth and you know it," she screamed like she needed the entire world to hear her.

Honestly, I was praying that no one heard what I said, "I didn't deny that it was the truth. I just wanted you to know that I would never say thank you."

"You don't need to say thank you!" she screamed once again. "I wasn't trying to help you. You should have figured that out already."

"You know they really don't give you enough credit for your intelligence," I said mockingly. I was beginning to sound like him now and although I resented it, I also felt pride in my accomplishment.

"Where do you get off…" she started angrily but paused, "I mean…" I knew then that she noticed that I was the one in control. "I don't have to stand here and listen to you," she said with forced courage.

"Then walk away and let me claim him as my own," I said smugly. Another of his characteristics.

"I'll protect him from the likes of you and your kind!" she screamed yet again.

That's all she seemed to know how to do. Scream.

"You can't beat me and you know it," I snarled.

He would be proud I thought. I was handling the situation like he would. Like a Malfoy would. I didn't need any courage at the moment, I had ambition.

"You'll die trying to protect him from me," I said coldly.

"Well look at that, I'll be dying soon," she said sarcastically, something that I admired about her for a moment.

I would kill her in a heartbeat though if I had to.

"He didn't change because of you," she said passionately.

"Of course he didn't."

"So then why are you standing here fighting for a lost cause?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I'm not fighting for a lost cause," I replied. "Its only lost if I don't leave my mark," I taunted. She knew perfectly well what I meant when I said my mark.

Her face hardened, "So what you've already done wasn't leaving your mark?"

"It was one of many," I grinned maliciously. "I've yet to reach my goal."

"You treat him like some kind of little plaything!" she screamed.

We were back to screaming I noticed and I cringed. Did she have to sound like a bloody banshee? Wasn't it enough that my eyes burned from looking at her?

She had it all, that little wench! First preference, freedom and most importantly she had him. That would change though. It was my duty now to make sure he crumbled. It didn't matter that I would have to eliminate her to get to him.

"You know that's not true," I laughed. "You and I both know that I don't treat him like that. After all, it's not my fault that he's afraid of who I'm becoming."

"You're heartless!" she yelled.

"I beg to differ," I replied.

I knew I was playing with her nerves and that only helped to increase her rage but oddly enough I enjoyed watching her squirm.

She should have known that I would take the next step. She should have known that I no longer depended on others to fight my battles but obviously she had underestimated my power. I wasn't expecting any better from her though. She had always undermined me because of my family.

So much had changed in the two short years that we were away from Hogwarts. We were both on opposite sides of the battle field. She had her morality and I held on to my deceitfulness for dear life.

I was betraying the good to welcome the bad and that alone made everything feel ten times better. Every victory was sweeter. The power I held was all that mattered. It made me feel alive.

"You know he's already accepted defeat," I said.

"He's still strong," she said. "He'll fight for us! He will!"

"Trying to convince yourself?" I laughed. "He doesn't even want to be a part of you right now. He gave in a long time ago. He craves what I can offer."

"You offer him nothing but shame and death!"

"It excites him," I smirked. "Death calls him and he loves it."

"No what calls to him is your sinful ways!" she screamed.

"Sinful," I smiled. "Must you compliment me when I'm about to slaughter you? I might think you were trying to get me to change my mind about hurting you."

"I hate you," she announced.

"I didn't expect you to love me."

"You just expect my husband to leave me and run to your side," she said bitterly.

"He doesn't have to run to me, he can walk," I smirked. "So it'll be better if you just let him go."

"He won't ever choose you over me," she growled. "He has his mission to complete and I know my husband well enough to know that he won't let you take away his pride."

"I don't want to take away his pride," I barked. She was beginning to anger me and I reached for my wand looking over at her threateningly.

"Hermione, leave her. She's right," he said from the door way. "I will choose her over you."

That bastard, I thought.

"It's not for love, Pansy," he said to her. Then he looked at me, "It's to protect you, Hermione."

He said it so lovingly that I felt the need to reprimand myself for my previous thought.

"You won't live to see the end of this war if I give in to you. Neither will I," he added as an afterthought.

I was about to protest but was beaten to it by Pansy, "You're staying with me to keep her safe aren't you? So they won't suspect either of you no matter who wins the war?" She asked sorrowfully.

What he said next hurt as though he had preformed the Crucio curse on the both of us.

"Yes."

Pansy's tears flowed freely followed closely by my own but I had to make sure that she understood that he was mine. "I said it was the truth didn't I?" I wiped at my tears and found the strength within myself to smirk at her. "I hope you understand that I will never say thank you."

"You don't need to say thank you," she said through her sobbing. "I don't want to help you but I'll do anything to make him happy."

It was at that moment that I realized that she loved him more than she cared for even herself. She was willing to stay married to a man who loved another just so she could keep him alive.

He had moved from the door way and walked over to me. He didn't feel guilty about putting his arm around my shoulder in front of his wife. He didn't feel guilty about loving a woman that was engaged to his enemy. Hell, he didn't even feel guilty about breaking my heart to keep me alive.

"We won't all come out of this war alive," I said. "It makes no use trying to protect me."

"I might not come out of this war alive but, at least I know you will. Potter will protect you."

Pansy still stood across from us crying into her hands and despite all the courage she had shown earlier, I knew her spirit had been broken.

"It hurts more than ever, you know." She said to him. Then she looked between the two of us, still in each other's arms, "To know that you love her so much that you're willing to forsake your destiny. You're willing to betray your own to make sure your enemy protects her even if it means claiming her as his own."

She looked squarely at just me and said her parting words, "You're an Order member, Granger and yet still you have the most loyal of Death Eaters willing to give his life for you. You have both the Light and the Dark in the palm of your hands. You're engaged to Potter and yet still a Malfoy is willing to die so that you can live to marry his enemy. Tell me." She laughed bitterly, "What does it feel like to know that the men you love are willing to kill each other to keep you alive?"

"It feels sinful," I whispered right before Draco captured my lips in a passionate parting kiss.

"Sinful," I repeated as he walked over to her and held onto her hand. They both vanished with a loud crack and I was left alone.

I wouldn't see him again until after the war and that depended wholly on if either one of us lived but deep in my heart I knew that he would be mine no matter what.

I did the cruelest thing after I left though. I returned to Harry and imagined that he was Draco as I professed my love for him.

Tomorrow the final battle would begin and in the end I knew that only one of my two lovers would be returning to me.

A/N: So this is definitely the very first story that I have ever written like this. I usually stick to romance/humor but I thought it'd be a nice change. Please tell me what you think so that I'll know if I did an alright job or not.

I should also tell you that Hermione has not crossed over to the Dark side and Draco is a very loyal Death Eater who happens to be married to Pansy. I don't want you to be anymore confused than necessary.

This is a one-shot but a spin-off is playing around in my head. If you request it then I'll start working on it.

Thanks for the feedback I know you're going to give...

Angel


End file.
